


Bill Skarsgård Twin Daughters

by SupernaturalLover19



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Break Up, F/M, One Night Stands, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalLover19/pseuds/SupernaturalLover19
Summary: Imagine you being Keith Urban daughter and have one night stand with Bill Skarsgård and you end up pregnant with Bill's baby and you find out that Bill in a relationship and you posted a picture on Instagram and Bill sees it.
Relationships: Bill Skarsgård/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Bill Skarsgård Twin Daughters

You are the daughter of Keith Urban and Nicole Kidman and you did something that you thought that you would never do in your life. 

You and your boyfriend Ben had broken up after four years of being together. So you had gone to a bar and drink away your sadness and hurt.

You didn't know at the time bc you were drunk out of your mind. You had slept with Bill Skarsgård and you were hoping that nothing will happen after that. 

You weren't on birth control and you are pretty sure that Bill didn't wear a condom. 

Shit, You said as you look down at the positive pregnancy test in your hand.

What the heck am I going to do now, You mumbled.

Are you ok, Your friend Kristen said .

No, I am not, You said.

What's wrong, Kristen said.

You show her the pregnancy test.

Fuck. What are you going to do and is Ben the father, Kristen said? 

Not exactly. I was hurt and I had got drunk and I had slept with someone, You said.

Fuck. Who did you sleep with, Kristen said.

Bill Skarsgård, You said.

Kristen's eyes widened.

Shit. I hope that you know that Bill is in a relationship and has a daughter with his girlfriend, Kristen said.

I didn't know that, You said.

What are you going to do? Are you keeping the baby, Kristen asked? 

Yeah, I am keeping the baby. His family just got bigger, You said with a smirk. 

Oh uh. I don't like that smirk and what are you up to, Kristen said.

I am going to post the picture of the pregnancy test on Instagram, You said before you grab your phone .

Shit. What are you going to do if Bill sees it and comments on it, Kristen said.

I don't give a fuck what Bill does, You said .

One minute later .

You had got a notification .

Hey. Can you check that please, You said as you finish up your make up.

Sure, Kristen said as she checks the notification on your phone. 

Fuck Fuck, Kristen said as she saw who the notification was from .

What wrong, You said.

Bill knows that you are pregnant, Kristen said .

How, You said.

He had commented on the post and said can we talk, Kristen said.

Shit. Let me see the phone, You said.

Here,Kristen said.

What are you doing, She asked?

I had messaged him on Instagram and told him yes that we can talk, You said.

This is going to be awkward, Kristen said.

Yes it is but Bill is the father, You said .

Woah. You are going to break your neck in those heels, Kristen said as she looks at your outfit.

( Coffee Shop) 

Hi, Bill said awkwardly.

Hi, You said.

Thanks for meeting up with me, Bill said.

Yeah, You said.

Is the baby mine, Bill said.

Yeah, it is, You said.

Shit, Bill said.

I'm sorry if I ruined your life and you're relationship and you don't have to be in the baby's life, You said.

It's ok. I want to be in him / her life y/n, Bill said.

If you do. You and your girlfriend might break up after this and it my fault, You said.

It takes two to make a baby. I will just move on if Alida and I break up, Bill said. 

I don't want to ruin your guy's relationship, You said.

Y/n, Bill said .

You two have a daughter together. I don't want to break up her parents, You said. 

( Two weeks later )

Bill Skarsgård and long-time partner Alida Morberg have broken up after five years of being together and the couple has a two-year-old daughter named Oona together. 

Is Y/N Urban the reason behind the couple breaking up? 

Is Bill Skarsgård and Y/n Urban having a child together? 

Knock.

I'm coming, You said as you open the door.

Bill. What are you doing here, You said .

Can I come in, Bill said 

Yeah. Come in, You said as you watch him walk in .

I'm guessing that you had heard the news about Alida and I breaking up, Bill said.

Yeah. I'm sorry Bill, You said.

It's ok y/n, Bill said.

No, it's not ok. I'm the reason behind the breakup and it's my fault, You said.

You need to stop blaming yourself. It takes two to make a baby and I was about to break up with Alida anyway, Bill said.

Why. You two have been together for five years and you two have a daughter together. Isn't your guy's daughter going to ask why isn't her daddy here, You said.

I'm taking Alida to court over Oona anyway, Bill said.

Omg, You mumbled. 

I want you in my life and I want oona to meet her soon to be brother or sister, Bill said as he lays his large hand on your stomach.

Oona might be a big sister to two brothers or two sisters or maybe both, You said with a smile.

Wait what, Bill said as he looks at you.

I'm pregnant with Twins Bill, You said.

Omg. I'm going to be a father to twins, Bill said with a smile.

Yes, you are, You said.

Wow. Three kids at the age of 30, Bill said. 

You will be 31 when they are born, You said. 

Don't remind me, Bill said .

Oona will be 3. When the twins are born, You said.

Her birthday is October 1st. Do you know when you are due, Bill said.

October 4, You said.

You could have the twins on Oona's birthday, Bill said.

I don't want to take away her special day, You said.

You wouldn't take away her special day. You would be giving her the best birthday present ever, Bill said. 

Ik but I'm not her mother and I will never be, You said .

Alida was will always be Oona's mother but If Oona wants to call you mom only If you want to be called that, Bill said.

Maybe, You said.

It might be a little different since You are going to have Oona now and Alida isn't in the picture anymore and Oona is going to ask where is her mommy at and what you are going to tell her, You said.

I will tell her that Alida will see her on weekends, Bill said.

The next day.

In the case of Oona Elizabeth Skarsgård ( Idk Bill's daughter middle name ), I grant Bill Istvan Günther Skarsgård full custody of Mr .Skarsgård and Ms .Morberg's daughter, tthe case is Dismissed, The judge said.

No, Alida yelled .

Why didn't I get her? I'm her mother, Alida said.

Come on, Bill said as he had Oona on his hip and took your hand as you two leave the courtroom.

April 21, 2021

You and Bill are going to find out what the twins sex are today.

You were hoping that it was two boys. You want to give Bill two sons since he already has a daughter.

Hello. I'm Dr.Jackie and I will be your doctor during the pregnancy, She said.

So. You two are here today for finding out the sex of the twins am I correct, Dr.Jackie said.

Yeah, You said.

Just lay back and pull up your shirt a little for me, Dr. Jackie said. 

This might be a little cold, Dr.Jackie said as she puts the ultrasound gel on your stomach.

You and Bill look up at the screen.

There are your babies, Dr.Jackie said as she points at the screen.

You look at the screen with awe.

Do you guys want to know the sex, Dr.Jackie said.

Yeah, we do, Bill said as he grabs your hand.

Congratulations It's twins girls, Dr.Jackie said with a smile.

I'm getting two more daughters, Bill said with a smile. 

Here are your pictures, Dr.Jackie said as she hands you the pictures.

Your next appointment will be on May 11, Dr.Jackie said.

As you two walk out of the doctor's office. Bill had grab your hand in his and you two didn't see the paparazzi taking pictures of you two leaving the doctor's office .

October 11, 2021.

You were eight days past your due date and you wanted the twins out already.

The babies will come out when they are ready, Bill said. 

I'm eight days past my due date and I'm uncomfortable and I'm ready to meet them already, You said .

I am too but they will come out soon, Bill said .

After I have the twins. You aren't knocking me up again, You said.

Bill looks at you with a smirk.

You were about to say something when water run down your leg.

Your water had broke.

Um, Bill, You said as you hold your stomach.

What wrong, Bill said.

My water broke and the twins are coming now, You said.

Your water had broke at 9 am. 

6 hours later .

Olivia Leah Skarsgård was born on October 11,at 3:30 pm. 

Faith My Skarsgård was born on October 11th, at 3:35 pm.

Olivia had weight.  
8lbs 12oz 21 inches along.

Faith had weight.  
8lbs 9oz 21 inches along.

I can't believe that you two are finally here, You said.

I'm so proud of you, Bill said as he kisses you on the forehead.

Do you want to hold one, You asked? 

Yeah. Give me Olivia, Bill said.

Here you go, You said as you hand Olivia over to him.

Wow, you are beautiful. Hi, I'm your daddy, Bill whisper.

Both Olivia and Faith has Bill's hair color and eye color and his lips and they have your nose .


End file.
